


A Hunter and His Angel

by stevetrevvor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Sam Winchester, Fallen Angel Dean Winchester, Friends to Lovers, Hunter Castiel (Supernatural), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevetrevvor/pseuds/stevetrevvor
Summary: Sam was tasked with pulling Castiel, a hunter, out of Hell. Now he is determined to save his fallen brother, but he needs the help of the hunter he saved.Where Cas is the hunter and Sam is the angel.
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters (Minor), Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	A Hunter and His Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I've completely ignored my other stories and I'm really sorry for that. This came to me because of a tumblr post and I've been in a Supernatural mood lately so I decided to write it. In regards to this story, I'm changing a bit of the plot obviously but keeping other parts in tact. It's likely that I'll bring in Jack Kline at some point because I love him and he's important to both Sam and Cas, but it won't be for a while if I do that.

The ground seemed to shake just as much as the building Cas resided in at the mere presence of this being, this  _ thing _ . 

Cas had no clue as to what the creature that had pulled him from Hell was, but he knew it was powerful and Earth-shattering. As the wind howled, Cas raised his gun, though he didn’t fire. He had to be cautious, smart. Whatever it was, it was strong enough to pull him out of Hell and burn someone’s eyes out. Cas breathed in deeply through his nose and although there was no pain on his shoulder anymore, he still felt the burned handprint. 

It was like a phantom limb, Cas noted. 

The lights above him shattered suddenly as the doors to the warehouse cracked open. He could barely see the figure due to the sparks of light, but he still pointed the gun in it’s direction. The being walked past the demon sigils and other warding easily, and as the sparks died; Cas finally saw who it was. 

It was only a man. 

No, he corrected himself. It wasn’t  _ just _ a man. No man could make the winds howl and the roof shudder as he did. No man could survive the shots Cas gave it. The bullets had no effect on this creature and if Cas wasn’t fearful, he would have been fascinated. 

It was no man, though it wore the face of one. Younger than Cas himself, perhaps only twenty-five or twenty-six. He was taller than Cas too, broader and more handsome. His dark hair was longer and although Cas couldn’t make out the colour of his eyes, he noted that they were dark. The being even dressed differently to Cas, who had a fondness for suits. Flannel and jeans were draped over this being and it did nothing to make him look less extraordinary. 

“Who are you?” Cas asked, refusing to show his fear. 

“I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.” The being told him. Cas knew that already, there could be no one else; but it still left him feeling strange. Cas couldn’t quite pick out his own emotions in this moment. 

“You are Castiel,” the being said. “Named after the angel of Thursday.” 

“It’s just Cas.” The hunter replied, cursing his over-religious family. He wasn’t at all surprised that the being knew his name - he had after all, raised him from Hell. 

“Very well, ‘just Cas’”, he said, looking amused. 

“What are you?” Cas asked, remembering his original plan. Cas’ hand moved behind him, finding the demon blade and gripping it tightly in his hand. 

The being tilted his head, then smiled, flashing his teeth. 

“I’m an Angel of the Lord.” 

Cas felt his insides freeze at the words and the blade dropped from his hand, clattering against the floor. 

The being looked at it, though he said nothing of it. 

“No,” Cas replied vehemently. “That’s impossible. Angels don’t exist.” 

If they did, then why didn’t they ever answer his prayers; why did they let his family die? 

In frustration, Cas picked up the blade and pushed it through the beings chest. It had no effect and Cas found himself disappointed. 

“That blade has no effect on me, Cas.” He pulled the blade out of his chest and moved around Cas, placing the blade on the table where it originally sat. 

The smile left the angel - no, the monsters face. Something shifted in the air and Cas felt fear creep up within his spine. Within the warehouse, flashes appeared and energy built up in the air. Cas felt he would choke. 

Behind the being, large white light shifted and the shadows created a pattern on the wall. Not a pattern, Cas corrected himself when his eyes took in the lights, wings. 

They were large wings, more beautiful than anything Cas had ever seen. Perhaps more beautiful than the angel himself. 

“Do you believe me?” The  _ angel _ asked him. “We need to talk, Cas.” 

“About what?” His words came out in a whisper, barely there. 

“About you.” The angel sounded like it was the simplest thing in the world. “I wished to speak to you earlier but I didn’t have a vessel at that time. I was afraid that if you were to see my true visage you would be blinded.” 

If Cas didn’t know any better, he would think the angel was concerned for him. He did know better, however. Then he realized what the angel had said. 

“You’re possessing someone,” Cas noted, trying to keep the judgement out of his voice. “Like a demon.” 

The angel smiled and Cas thought it must be similar to how Lucifer smiled, before he fell. 

“It’s one thing we angels have in common with demons. We need a vessel to walk on Earth.” 

“And who is your vessel?” Cas asked, feeling slightly curious. 

“A law student,” the angel told him. “He had no family and his girlfriend died in a fire. I asked if I could use his body as a vessel and he said yes.” 

Cas’ eyebrows drew together and he felt confused at those words. The angel laughed suddenly. It was a bright sound, warm. 

“Angels need permission from the vessel in order to enter them,” he said and Cas felt surprised at his words. 

They were both silent for a long time. 

“Why did you pull me out of Hell?” Cas finally asked and the angels lips twitched into a tentative smile. 

“Because we need your help.” The angel told him. “I’ve heard about you, Castiel. The hunter with an angel’s name. You sacrificed yourself so others could live.”

“Why would an angel need my help?” Cas asked, trying to wrap his head around the very thought. This was an  _ angel _ , he didn’t need some washed up hunter’s help. 

“It’s complicated.” The angel replied and he looked sympathetic. “It will all be explained in time. For now, trust me.” 

Cas said nothing in return. He had spent years alone, moving from one place to another and now an angel was telling him to trust him. Cas couldn’t remember the last time he had trusted someone. Though if he couldn’t trust a living, breathing angel, then who could he trust? 

“I have to go,” the angel said. “I’ve spent enough time here and there’s work I must do.”

The angel turned and started walking away, leaving Cas to watch his back. 

“You never told me your name.” Cas said suddenly, watching as the angel stopped short. 

“My name is Samael,” the angel said softly. “You can call me Sam.” 

With that, the angel disappeared in a flutter of wings, and Cas was left alone. 


End file.
